


ultimate hugs, bro 3: frenreylatta edition

by CuddleCave



Series: ultimate hugs, bro [3]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Endosoma, G-Man is vorephobic, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Multi, Non-Sexual, Soft Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleCave/pseuds/CuddleCave
Summary: Tommy wants to know what 'ultimate hugs' are, and Gordon and Benry are happy to show him.Meanwhile, the G-Man is very concerned by his son's choice in romantic partners. Well, one romantic partner in particular. Guess which one it is. Go on, guess.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, frenreylatta
Series: ultimate hugs, bro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. better than a weighted blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Repost!
> 
> I eventually wanna write a different version of this fic actually, as I no longer ship Frenreylatta or Tomrey, having since changed my headcanons about how old Benrey and Tommy both were when they first met.
> 
> Figured I'd still repost this (and the next one) though, for all y'all folks who do love you some benny/gordo/tomtom :3
> 
> Matured for vore, not for lewds.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow this, Tommy." Gordon is standing in Tommy's bedroom, holding a heavy, bundled up weighted blanket patterned with bright sunflower designs.  
  
  
"It's no problem, Gordon! You can- you can even keep it. I got more than one, as- as you can see," Tommy says as he puts the other pulled out blankets back into his closet. "I hope- hopefully it'll help with your nightmares as much as it helps me!" Tommy smiles at his boyfriend as he turns to face him, having gotten all the other blankets put back away.  
  
  
Gordon nods. "Yeah, likewise. It'll be great to have around whenever Benry can't help out with his 'ultimate hugs' and stuff."  
  
  
Tommy quirks a brow and tilts his head. "'Ultimate hugs?' What're those?" he asks. He's gotten plenty of hugs from his other, much more inhuman boyfriend, but he's pretty sure those were all just normal hugs. What makes an 'ultimate' hug, well, _ultimate?_  
  
  
"Oh, he's never done that with you? Huh, well, uh. It's kind of... ah," Gordon trails off for a bit, gesticulating with his free hand while he tries to find the right words. Tommy always loved how expressive he is with his hands. "...It's kind of _weird_. Actually, it's incredibly weird. He, uh... he... Well, shit- It's hard to explain. _Awkward_ to explain. For me. How 'bout we just get Benry himself to tell you about it?"  
  
  
Okay, now Tommy is VERY curious about whatever these 'ultimate hugs' are. He nods enthusiastically and the two of them head out of his bedroom and into the living room. Benry's seated on the couch, playing his PS3 that he lugged over from his and Gordon's house. Oh, looks like he's playing Minecraft... and summoned the Wither in the middle of a village. Also there's lava and cave spiders and skeleton horses everywhere. And a giant sign made of glowstone that spells out the word 'ASS' several times. _Classic Benry Minecraft moments_.  
  
  
Gordon drapes the bundled blanket over the arm of the couch before plopping down next to Benry, and Tommy takes his place by Benry's other side. It takes a moment before the entity actually acknowledges them, and when he does, he just kind of grunts at them, keeping most of his focus on the very abstract... house? he's now building.  
  
  
"Hey, Benry? What's- what're 'ultimate hugs?'" Tommy asks. "Gordon said that- that I should ask you, 'cause you could explain them better than he can."  
  
  
Benry glances at Tommy for just a moment before looking back to his game. "it's where i hug you but like, with all of myself."  
  
  
_Oh, that makes sense!_ Tommy thinks. "How... do you do that?"  
  
  
"i eat you."  
  
  
_Oh_.  
  
  
That... is _not_ the answer Tommy was expecting. Is... is he just misunderstanding? He likes to think he's pretty good at understanding what Benry means by a lot of the, ah, unusual things he's tends to say, but...  
  
  
Tommy looks past Benry at Gordon with a questioning look. Gordon gives him a sheepish smile and a shrug in response. "Told you it was weird," Gordon says.  
  
  
"yeah but you like it," Benry says with a smirk, leaning into Gordon as he does. Gordon grumbles and shoves him back away, which just earns him a small snicker from Benry.  
  
  
Gordon sighs. "...But, yeah, yeah. As weird as it is, it's also... pretty nice, admittedly. I mean, hell, I've fallen asleep in there more than once."  
  
  
"i am the best bed, dude."  
  
  
"...Not gonna argue with that."  
  
  
Tommy just stares at the other two, processing everything he's just been told. So Benry was being literal about the eating thing... but apparently it's safe to get eaten by him? So much so, that Gordon's even fallen asleep inside of him? Multiple times?  
  
  
Oh, Tommy _obviously_ needs to experience this himself. See it first hand. _For science_.  
  
  
"Could I get an 'ultimate hug', Benry?" he asks.  
  
  
Benry pauses his game to look at him. "like... right now?"  
  
  
"If that- if that's okay!"  
  
  
Benry taps at his chin while putting on an exaggerated 'thinking' face. "yeah okay," he decides after a moment. He then turns to Gordon and asks, "what about you, you up for some extreme cuddle time, gordo?"  
  
  
Now it's Gordon's turn to take a moment to think, though minus the silly face. "Yeah, sure, why not?" he says with a smile.  
  
  
"nice," Benry responds. He then saves and quits his game before turning the PS3 off and clipping through the couch, heading for the door to the backyard. The two scientists get up from their seats and follow after him.  
  
  
The thing about the Coolatta property is that it is _very_ large. A mansion estate with several acres, Tommy pretty much has no neighbors. He used to be kind of sad about that... until Benry realized he could take advantage of the privacy, and would often come over to Tommy's just so he could chill out in the yard at his larger size. Being giant makes Benry happy, and Benry being happy makes Tommy happy!  
  
  
By the time Gordon and Tommy get outside, they find Benry has already sized up, and is sitting criss-cross while leaning his back against the house. For whatever reason, the sight of the giant ex-security guard causes a burst of excitement in Tommy. He grins up at Benry, who flashes a sharp-toothed smile back at him.  
  
  
"you ready, Tommy?" Benry asks.  
  
  
"Yeah!" Tommy answers, bouncing on his heels. Gordon chuckles at the other man's excitement as Benry reaches down to gently pick Tommy up.  
  
  
Once Tommy's brought up to Benry's face, as per usual, the eldritch being opts to give his boyfriend a gentle kiss on the torso rather than immediately popping him into his mouth. Tommy giggles a little at the show of affection- it was always such a strange but pleasant sensation. He decides to return the gesture, standing up in Benry's hand and giving him a peck on the nose. Benry smiles, briefly gaining a bit more color in his pale face, before opening his jaws wide to allow his (currently, comparatively) small boyfriend entry.  
  
  
Tommy stands there and ogles the massive maw before him for a bit before climbing on inside. Just standing next to Benry when he's this big always gave Tommy 'six-foot-nine-inches' Coolatta the incredibly rare feeling of being _small_ , but being behind the entity's teeth just took that feeling up to eleven. It was an awe inspiring feeling, really.  
  
  
Before Tommy can marvel much more, the massive tongue beneath him flexes, and guides him right to Benry's throat. Tommy gets hit with another burst of excitement as he slips in feet first. The eldritch being's throat is a little tighter than Tommy would like as the peristalsis motions work him downward, he finds, but thankfully it doesn't take long before the scientist's feet collide with a ring of muscle that quickly opens up, and he's dropped down into his much more spacious destination.  
  
  
He'd had his eyes closed while being squeezed down the throat, and when he opens them back up, Tommy's once again feeling awe-struck. He was expecting it to be pitch-black inside of Benry, and is very surprised to find the entity's stomach walls glowing with pulses of bright happy yellow and affectionate pink. Pretty as a picture, and then-some.  
  
  
Tommy just sits, motionless, and stares at the pulsing lights, before his host suddenly speaks up. "yo tommy, might wanna uh, move over a lil' bit. like right now."  
  
  
Tommy does so, and is about to ask why he needed to when he hears a loud _glk_ sound above. A few seconds later, the 'ceiling' of the chamber opens up, and in drops Gordon, landing with a soft _oof_.  
  
  
"Hi, Gordon!" Tommy greets as Gordon pushes himself up.  
  
  
"Hey, Tommy," Gordon responds. "Welcome to the world's most unconventional bedroom." That earns him a chuckle from the older scientist, and an amused snort from their host.  
  
  
Gordon gets up into a crawl from where he sat, and makes his way over to a fold in the stomach wall. He nestles himself into it, eliciting a hum from Benry, and then waves Tommy over. Tommy gladly scurries on over and snuggles down into the fold with Gordon, cuddling up close against the other man. Once they both get settled, Tommy rests his head atop Gordon's, and they lace their fingers together as they hold hands . He's completely surrounded by warmth, both from Gordon and Benry. There's a lot of really great white noise going on, too; the beating of Benry's heart, the woosh of air in and out of his lungs, the rushing of his blood, and the soft gurgling of his other organs all around.  
  
  
Gordon was right. This IS pretty nice.  
  
  
Tommy smiles and sighs out a content, happy hum.  
  
  
"I take it you like all this?" Gordon ask softly. Tommy just _mmhmm_ 's in response. There's a moment of silence before Gordon speaks up again. "Hey, check this out."  
  
  
Tommy watches as Gordon takes his free hand and presses into the pliant black flesh surrounding them. His eyes widen as the glow of the stomach lining intensifies where Gordon's hand is sunk in. He then draws his hand back away, and the glow quickly fades. Tommy can barely keep the stunned ' _wooow'_ from leaving his mouth. He has GOT to play around with that, now!  
  
  
And he does so, taking his own free hand and rubbing glowing circles into Benry's stomach wall. In addition to the beautiful glow, he's also finding the texture of the organ is absolutely to die for. So soft, smooth, and silky- he wishes he had some bed sheets or blankets that felt like this.  
  
  
Benry himself is evidently enjoying this, too, as the chamber the two scientists cuddle in begins to gently rumble from the big alien's purring. This just causes Tommy's smile to grow. He always liked hearing Benry purr- both because it was a nice sound and because it meant Benry was feeling happy. And again, happy Benry = happy Tommy.  
  
  
Gordon seems to feel the same way about his two boyfriends, as he smiles ever so fondly at Tommy, and then at their surroundings that is Benry. After a moment, Gordon reaches a hand up to touch Tommy's face. Tommy turns his attention to Gordon, and blushes a little at the lovey-dovey look on his face. He knows what that look means. He begins to bring his face closer to Gordon's, and Gordon does likewise. They both close their eyes as their lips meet. The kiss is soft, tender, and sweet, and fills Tommy with a wave of warm fuzzies like a mug of hot chocolate on a cold winter day.  
  
  
Neither of them noticed when the purring stopped, but they do notice when their host speaks up, breaking away from their kiss as he does. "yo, are you guys making out? can i get a kissy, too? please? kisses for benry? your great boyfriend benry? don't leave a bro oouuuut," Benry practically whines out the last word.  
  
  
Tommy assumed this meant they were about to get out, until he sees Gordon turn to face the stomach wall and give it a good kiss. A bright pink glow flashes out from where the kiss was planted. Oh, okay. Internal kisses, then. Tommy follows Gordon's example, giving Benry's insides a loving little smooch, earning another quick flash of pink light. The two humans' surroundings rumble with a pleased as punch sound.  
  
  
"nice nice nice," Benry speaks up again. "kay. my turn. cuddle time NOW!!"  
  
  
As soon as Benry finishes speaking, the walls surrounding Tommy and Gordon shift and close in around the pair. Ah, so THIS is the 'ultimate hug'. And it's a befitting title! The embrace is strong, but soft. Gentle pressure coming from all sides as the two are held between the stomach walls. The organ's muscles lightly ripple against them, and it feels like one of those fancy massage chairs, kinda. Benry's purring again, which is just adding to the feeling.  
  
  
Tommy looks to Gordon, who's got his eyes closed and is looking more at peace than Tommy's probably ever seen the younger man. Relaxed as a cat in an afternoon sunbeam. Tommy smiles at him, and then nuzzles his face into the cushiony wall pressed against them, the physical affection getting another happy hum from Benry.  
  
  
This is _infinitely_ better than just a weighted blanket.

  
  



	2. g-man is a vorephobe

Mr. Coolatta has... never been entirely _fond_ of the entity known as 'Ben-rey'. He's practically an infant compared to the other being, having only begun existing in the mid 1990s in Earth-time, whereas Mr. Coolatta has been around long enough to have seen the Big Bang in person. Age has no bearing on power for their kind, however, and Ben-rey has proven himself to be... _dangerous_. Ideally, he'd have the younger entity thrown into a void prison of his design and kept under constant surveillance.  
  
  
However, Ben-rey had apparently become great friends with his human son, Tommy, and, well. Mr. Coolatta has evidently grown pretty soft after all his eons of existence. He just can't say no to his dear little Tommy.  
  
  
To his credit, Ben-rey has been acting on much better behavior as of late. Mr. Coolatta was expecting hell to be raised after Ben-rey escaped the initial containment he'd been put in after his defeat at the hands of Mr. Freeman and the 'Science Team'... But all the younger entity wanted to do was see his human friends again, apparently. Namely Tommy and Mr. Freeman (much to Mr. Freeman's initial displeasure).  
  
  
He's just full of surprises, it seems.  
  
  
Good behavior or no, he's still not 'off the hook' however. Mr. Coolatta is still keeping a very close eye (or several) on him. Especially now that Ben-rey has entered a more romantically inclined relationship with his son. The very millisecond he inflicts any sort of harm on Tommy, it's back in the void with him.  
  
  
Currently, Mr. Coolatta is aware that Ben-rey and Mr. Freeman are spending time with Tommy at his mansion estate. He would like to physically check in on them, to ease his mind, but he's busy with... _work_ , at the moment. He's at the very least able to keep tabs on them from a distance still, so he tries to be satisfied with that. He senses no danger or any sort.  
  
  
He does, however, suddenly sense a shift in Ben-rey's DNA.  
  
  
It's far from the first time he's ever felt Ben-rey change his form while in Tommy's company, but he'd be a liar if he said it didn't put him on edge every single time. _Ugh, paranoia- what a stupidly human feeling._  
  
  
Mr. Coolatta makes an effort to get through with work as quickly as possible, and once he does, he teleports over to his son's home. When he finds no one inside the house aside from a sleeping Sunkist, he makes his way out to the backyard-  
  
  
And is greeted by a very large but still human-looking Ben-rey.  
  
  
And ONLY Ben-rey.  
  
  
The two humans are still nearby- he can feel it- he just can't pin-point _where_.  
  
  
He clears his throat to get the other entity's attention. Ben-rey turns his gaze down towards him, a look of disinterest in his dark eyes.  
  
  
"uh, 'sup, mr. dad-man."  
  
  
"You... wouldn't happen to know... where my son is, would you?"  
  
  
"he's around."  
  
  
Mr. Coolatta's eye twitches. "May I... speak with him..?"  
  
  
"uhhhh, yeah, sure. yo Tommy, your pops want to talk to you or somethin'," Ben-rey says to no one as far as Mr. Coolatta can tell. He thumps a hand on his chest, and after a moment, there's a visible lump traveling up his throat. Ben-rey opens his mouth-  
  
  
-and out pop's Tommy's head. He looks down at his father and waves at him before Ben-rey gently plucks him from his jaws and sets him down in front of Mr. Coolatta.  
  
  
The older not-a-man is completely dumbfounded by what he just witnessed.  
  
  
Ben-rey had EATEN his SON.  
  
  
...And then spat him back up.  
  
  
And now he's standing in front him, completely unharmed, and practically radiating an aura of calmness and relaxation.  
  
  
Mr. Coolatta blinks a couple of times before mentally recollecting himself. "Tommy."  
  
  
"Hi, dad. Did you need something?"  
  
  
"I... was just checking up on you... What were you, ah... doing?"  
  
  
"You really don't need to, dad. I'm not a- not a child anymore, y'know. Besides, I'm just hangin' out with Benry and Gordon."  
  
  
Another confused blink. "Mr. Freeman... is also in there..?"  
  
  
"what can i say, man," Ben-rey speaks up. "i'm the hottest hangout. club benry. very exclusive. vip only. gotta have your name on the list if you want in."  
  
  
Tommy chuckles at the nonsense Ben-rey just spat out, while Mr. Coolatta tries his damnedest not to grimace at it front of his son. Expressing his distaste for everything Ben-rey around Tommy always upset him, and upsetting his son is the last thing Mr. Coolatta wants to do. So he forces a smile at the human he calls his progeny.  
  
  
"Well, I... suppose I should return to work. Have... fun, Tommy."  
  
  
"Okay, dad, bye!" Tommy replies before Ben-rey reaches for him, picks him up, and pops him back into his maw. He swallows the human, and then leans back against the house, looking oh-so pleased.  
  
  
Mr. Coolatta decides he doesn't want to deal with this shit right now and voips the fuck out.  
  
  
The entity known as 'Ben-rey' continues to be full of surprises, and Mr. Coolatta _absolutely loathes it._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk, writing G-Man's reaction to this shit is the _entire_ reason I wanted to write this whole fic.


End file.
